Modern living requires a great number of electrical appliances, television sets and other components which are connected in some fashion to a power cord, a cable or some such conduit. Ordinarily, these items are strung inside walls and made available through so-called "convenience outlets". In older structures especially, the available power may be insufficient to handle the loads. In others, stringing cable, antenna wires and electric power conduit inside existing walls can become difficult and quite expensive. Accordingly, a need exists for an easily accessed external raceway to safely house such cords and the like without having to bury them in a wall.